Duncan Phillips
Duncan Phillips is a male witch and a member of the Chosen along with Billie Jenkins and Violet Morgan. As member of a powerful magical family and a former Magic School student, he is the most knowledgeable of magic and the best potion maker of the three. History Early Life Duncan is the youngest member of the Phillips family, one of the oldest and most-respected magical families, living in a mansion in Portland. His family dates back to the Witch Trials and has strong connections to the Warren and Marks line of witches and other powerful families like the Montanas and the Callaways. Duncan grew up in a magical environment as the youngest of four siblings, the eldest of which is Don Phillips. Duncan was always the weakest and a disappointment to his family. At the age of seventeen, Duncan told his family he was gay, although they choose to pretend it didn't happen. Magic School As a teenager, Duncan attended Magic School. During his time there, he had a fling with his best friend, though the friendship ended when the other boy couldn't accept himself and eventually started making fun of Duncan to hide his own insecurities. Duncan's best class was potion making, while combat classes were his worst. During this time, Duncan first met Paige Matthews, who was trying to keep the school from closing after Gideon's betrayal. During a meeting, Duncan accidentally conjured Lady Godiva from a history book, as well as the demonic Lord Dyson. Despite almost changing history, Duncan was eventually able to send the Lady Godiva back with support from Paige after the Charmed Ones vanquished the evil lord. Chosen After graduating from Magic School, Duncan applied to a mortal college as a way to experience non-magical life and to get away from his family. After spending some time there, he was approached by his former headmistress, Paige, who informed him of his Destiny as part of the Chosen. Despite some hesitation, he decided to join in order to help innocents and as a way to prove himself to his family, whom he expected would be jealous of this opportunity. Duncan then joined Billie Jenkins and Violet Morgan in a ritual to turn their power into a collective, forming a magical and spiritual connection. He then created the potion needed to vanquish the Grimlock and helped them vanquish the demon. In "The Firestarter", the Chosen helped track down and save the young Firestarter Tyler, who was being chased by demons. Meanwhile, Duncan and Violet started to suspect Billie was hiding something from them. Eventually, Billie shared her past with them. The Wendigo After a night at the movies, Duncan forgot his wallet and later took a shortcut home through the park at night. There, he was attacked by a Wendigo and infected with the curse. He soon found his behavior changing under influence of the curse, referred to as the beast inside, and tried to find answers in Magic School. The following night, Duncan underwent his first painful transformation and was confronted by the Wendigo that infected him. The other Wendigo tried to lure him to a public place to he'd kill an innocent to complete the curse, but Billie and Violet managed to avoid this by chasing them off. The following morning, Duncan woke up in the forest, but was quickly taken prisoner by the Witch Hunter Jake Porter. Jake trapped Duncan in a cage in a storage unit protected by magical symbols and told him that he would be forced to kill him unless he stopped the first Wendigo first and broke the curse. However, that night, Romulus, the master of the other Wendigo, appeared before him and tried to convince him to join them. He also told him about the Brotherhood. When Duncan refused, Romulus broke him out and left him in the park so he would kill an innocent when he transformed again. Luckily, Billie and Violet were able to vanquish Craig, the first Wendigo, with help from Jake, thus breaking the curse in time. Duncan and the others then confronted Romulus and vanquished him. The following morning, Violet confessed she liked Duncan as more than a friend, forcing Duncan to let her down by telling her that he was gay. The Titan In "Rise of the Titan", Duncan and the others were called upon to stop the Titan Prometheus and met the current Guardian of Pandora's Box, Hope. After working together, they managed to stop Prometheus and another member of the Brotherhood, the Harpy Queen was vanquished. Meanwhile, the relationship between Duncan and Violet had been seriously strained and they did not speak for two weeks. However, Billie forced them to talk about what had happened and Violet was later able to move on after she witnessed Duncan nearly being killed by a Harpy. Survivor Island Along with his friends, Duncan became trapped on Survivor Island as part of Bacarra's revival of "Witch Wars". Duncan quickly found Mikelle and together they survived an attack from both Stinger Demons and a Brute Demon. During their time on the island, they also shared some personal history with each other. Duncan revealed he was involved with another boy at Magic School, though it ended badly when the other boy could not accept who he was. Duncan later escaped the island with his friends after he figured out how to open a portal through the magical spheres that were following them. The Gemini Factor Bacarra hired a pair of warlock twins to distract the Chosen while the Brotherhood prepared their final plans. One of the twins, Nathan, set out to seduce Duncan while his brother went after Billie. The twins then attempted to frame them for a bank robbery, though the Chosen escaped. While the others wanted to vanquish the twins, Duncan was hesitant as he felt a connection with Nathan. However, the twins attempted to kill the Chosen after Bacarra had threatened them and their demonic powers were corrupting them. After Billie and Violet defeated them, they interrogated the twins and realized Bacarra was behind it all. They stripped their demonic powers and allowed them to escape Homeland Security. City of Darkness When the city was imprisoned in a magical dome, Duncan and his friends organized a resistance in P3. When Mikelle discovered that something was devouring the spirits, Duncan went to investigate with her and Violet. The three met a cave of Creeper Demons, and destroyed it. During the fight, Duncan gained a new power. When the group returned to P3 Duncan was not very happy to see that Jake had joined them. Shortly after they were attacked by the forces of the Brotherhood. Mikelle and Violet managed to stop the attack, but unfortunately Mikelle was killed by Klea. Duncan was devastated, but unlike his friends he maintained his clarity, and tried to mediate between Violet's pain and Billie's anger. Since their allies had been kidnapped by vampires, the Chosen went to free them; Irena was soon killed by Taylor, and Billie took advantage of the unconsciousness of the others, to go to the town hall and kill Klea. She succeeded, but almost killed herself in the process and Duncan and Jake scolded her for it; with the destruction of the Brotherhood, the dome was destroyed. The Trial of Billie Jenkins Duncan used his astral projection to see Nathan in secret. Violet soon convinced him to persuade Billie to do a Vision Quest. The two managed to convince her friend, even though Duncan for security took a stun potion with him. Later he met again with Nathan, who admitted that he and his brother were using their telepathy to win at poker. Finally he told Nathan he had to understand what he wanted, and then they could talk. Violet realized that he was not really sleeping, that he had gone somewhere,and when he told her he was not ready to talk about it, Violet replied that there was no problem. The two were attacked by Makayla Porter, who revealed her identity to them and threatened to torture them to death, if they did not reveal how to break the barrier that protected Billie. Luckily Billie awoke just in time to defeat Makayla, and the Chosen used a spell to alter her memory. Duncan went to Nathan's hotel room, but he found only one note, in which Nathan said he would contact him when he and Nick put their lives in order. Las Vegas Duncan received a telepathic call from the Ross twins, asking for help. He persuaded the others to help Nick and Nathan, and thanks to a premonition of Violet, they discovered the Three Wishes Casino. Duncan went there in astral form, and there he met Sahara, who gave him cryptic suggestions. Once in the casino, Duncan and Jake realized that there was something strange about that place. Shortly thereafter they met Nick who gave them all the explanations of the case. They were later put to sleep by Sahara, and imprisoned in the dungeons of Carson Meyer, where they found Nathan. Duncan discovered that he had obtained the power of astral possession, which helped in freeing himself and his friends. To remove the collars that inhibited their other powers, the Chosen used the telepathic connection of the twins to channel their collective power, and cast a spell. After defeating Carson Meyer and obtaining the Genie bottle, everyone believed they had won. However, Carson then pulled a gun and tried to shoot Billie. She was pushed out of the way by Jake, who got shot instead. the genie Sahara told Billie she could make a wish to save him. Despite Jake not trusting her, Billie made her wish. Sahara used the opportunity to free herself by transforming Jake into a Genie, thus technically saving his life. As three wishes were made, Jake was forced into the bottle and disappeared. At that point Duncan convinced Billie not to take revenge on Sahara, since she was now a mortal. Once they were back in San Francisco, he went to see the twins in the motel they were staying in. The Tribunal After being attacked by a Brute Demon and learning that the government was still chasing Nathan and Nick, the twins and Duncan decided to appeal to the Tribunal with the help of Leo Wyatt to clean up their criminal records. This resulted in a trial in which they were accused of using their magic for personal gain. In the end, Nick and Nathan both tried to convince the court to punish one while sparing the other. The Tribunal then saw their potential for good and canceled evidence of their crimes. However, this came at the price of their active powers. The twins later revealed that their request was a ploy to gain understanding by telling the Tribunal what they wanted to hear. Although not happy, Leo accepted it and told the twins to use the opportunity. He also gave them a file indicating that Gideon had once tried to take the twins to the Magic School. Shortly after Violet and Billie proposed to Duncan to live with them and he accepted. House Party After Violet had a premonition, the Chosen saved an innocent from the demon Valefar and believed they had defeated him. However, the demon followed them into their new home and decided to attack them by merging with the building. The Chosen gave a party to inaugurate their new home, and Nathan took the opportunity to spend some time with Duncan, although he initially persuaded Nathan to try to get to know his friends better. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of Duncan's brother Don. His presence surprised Duncan very much that he soon realized that his brother had not changed. Shortly after Valefar attacked them and trapped Don and Nathan. Duncan was shocked, but Billie forced him to collect himself. To prevent Valefar from listening to their plans, Violet and Paige cast a spell to communicate telepathically. In the end, another spell was used to eliminate the demon, and all the prisoners were released. Although Don was grateful, he told Duncan that he did not change the way he felt. Nathan and Billie comforted him and Duncan understood that as long as he had his friends, he would not need his family. Becoming a Child When magical children began to disappear, the Elders appointed the Chosen the task of finding them again. Some Elders, however, feared that they would become as uncontrollable as the Halliwell sisters, so they decided to assign them Gretchen as a new whitelighter. Billie did not want to know Gretchen, but Duncan managed to persuade her to listen to what she had to say, so the group learned about the disappearances of magical children and the suspicion that behind them there were demonic children. In spite of Gretchen's contrary opinion the Chosen decided to cast a spell to find the demonic children, and the spell turned Duncan into a child. The next morning Duncan's mind began to regress, and he behaved more like a ten-year-old boy. Plus Violet's parents came to see her daughter without warning, and Caleb the mortal who drove the Ice Cream Truck came to ask for help. The information brought by Caleb made Gretchen realize that Pazuzu's sons were trying to free him. Eventually it was decided that Duncan would bait demonic children and that Caleb would catch them. But the plan failed and Duncan decided to stalk Rex and his brothers alone. Pazuzu, however, felt his presence and the demons surrounded him. Fortunately, his friends came to rescue him and Billie eliminated all of Pazuzu's children except Rex. The latter tried to destroy them using the amulet's powers, but Duncan as a child was immune to it and managed to grab the amulet, which caused an explosion of light that evaporated Rex. The next morning the spell faded, and Duncan had only confused memories of the incident. Moreover Gretchen decided to stop being their Whitelighter, as she did not feel suitable for the job. From the Deep When Ambrose and his children began to abduct merpeople to steal their immortality, the merman Ridley went to ask the help of the Chosen to find his love Nadia, kidnapped by Bryant and Harper. The twins and Ridley worked together to find the sea hag allied with the wizards, and after obtaining the necessary information, Duncan and Billie eliminated her. After Ambrose surfaced the city of Atlantis, Duncan, the twins and Ridley fought against Harper, who was defeated by Ridley. The twins read her mind to discover Nadia's position, and Harper was deprived of her powers with a spell from Duncan. After freeing the merpeople, Duncan charmed some rings that would give Nadia and Ridley legs. Later he celebrated their engagement. The Virus Training himself to use his powers, Duncan developed the Astral Possession. While he and Nathan were in bed, Violet entered the room, embarrassing Duncan. When the girl told them that behind her adoption there was Gideon, Nathan was surprised and the two called Nick and Billie. To get answers, the five decided to summon the spirit of Gideon, but they failed and Sandra told them that it was impossible to summon Gideon because he had been condemned to forced reincarnation. This leads the twins and Violet to decide to travel back in time; but at that moment Agent Murphy came to warn them of the virus. Nathan did not want to leave at that point, but in the end Duncan convinced him. Along with Billie and Murphy, Duncan broke into the lab to destroy the virus. Once there, they fought with the Margoyle demon, allowing a scientist named Ramsey Tate to escape with the virus. When Violet returned, the three exchanged stories of their respective experiences, and deduced that it must have been Ambrose who stole the virus. Violet suggested that Duncan give the boyfriend some space, but after hearing it on the phone, he went to visit him with the astral projection. Investigations on the mayor Duncan began to investigate the mayor, but found nothing and decided to infiltrate her office in astral form. Finding a safe, he decided to come back with Nathan and force her. The two found inside documents concerning the disappearance of the mayor's sister, which occurred decades before in the jazz club The Cauldron, and decided to go to the Cauldron to look for clues, but suddenly she showed Hope worried by not being able to find Darcy. Having identified the position of the girl thanks to a bracelet, they discovered that she was at the Cauldron and they went there; where they discovered that Darcy was possessed by a poltergeist and helped Billie and the Witch Doctors to exorcise her. The evening after Duncan and his friends went to celebrate at the Cauldron after receiving an invitation from Brandon Miles. A Family that Wizards Together Knowed by Agent Murphy that Ambrose would go to a ball organized by the mayor, the chosen ones decided to act there. At the ball Duncan owned Harper, to give Billie the opportunity to capture Bryant so that he could free the people of Atlantis. Duncan struggled to control Harper's sick mind. He trieds to trick Ambrose into pretending to be Harper, but he was forced to release her as Ambrose immediately realized that Harper was possessed. To Atlantis Duncan offered Bryant a potion to restore Harper's powers if he freed petrified wizards, and eventually he accepted. Shortly after, however, Ambrose joined them and easily got the better of them, but before he could take the trident, Emyr was freed from his petrification and summoned the trident. The two fought each other, forcing Ambrose to withdraw because their powers were the same. War of Wizards At the outbreak of the epidemic, Atlantis was turned into a refugee camp for the infected, and Duncan gave them the help they could. To avoid being infected, he did so astral. He subsequently interrupted a discussion between Emyr and Arthur. Duncan and Billie were summoned by the Elders, and when Duncan challenged their decision to protect only the witches and withlighters, the elder Qetesh said that over the centuries various species had become extinct, without damaging the Grand Design. Shortly thereafter, Hope and Tyler broke the force field with which the Elders protected the school, to join their friends in the fight against Ambrose, and Violet rejoined her friends with the help of Ramsey, who had decided to pass by their part. Shortly afterwards they were also joined by Bryant and Harper, and the first destroyed the house of the chosen. Fortunately, Duncan had time to open a portal for his childhood home, although he was not happy to return, even though he knew his parents had hidden themselves when the epidemic broke out. At that point, Ramsey revealed to the group that he had worked out a cure for the virus, and gave the list of ingredients needed to make it. Immortal blood was needed to prepare the cure, so Duncan and the Ross twins went to get Ridley and Nadia's blood, while their friends took the other ingredients. Thinking of using the mayor's lab they went there, but through their telepathy the twins discovered that the guards were under Ambrose's control, while Duncan discovered through the astral projection that the mayor was a prisoner. Once Amanda was released, she revealed to them that the laboratory was unusable, so the group retreated to the Cauldron and brought Murphy with him, which Duncan refused to abandon due to their friendship. Powers and Abilities thumb|Bursting Ball Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Conjuration:' The ability to draw objects and beings into existence from nothing. Duncan originally needed to cast a spell to achieve this, but has since learned to control it without the need of spells. Duncan is able to conjure various objects and even weapons such as athames and crossbows. **'Bursting Balls:' The ability to conjure metallic spheres that combust upon impact. The spheres are powerful enough to a vanquish beings when hit directly. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness outside of the body in astral form. Originally, this power was very exhausting, though it began taking less effort with experience. Duncan later learned how to use his active powers in astral form. **'Astral Possession:' The ability to take control of the body of another being by leaping into that body in astral form. Duncan developed this ability through training, though he can only possess beings for a few minutes. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Prior to joining the Chosen, Duncan considered himself the weakest member of his family. He also never faced a demon before becoming Chosen. **Unknown to Duncan, he was influenced by an invisible Lord Dyson into attacking Simon. *Duncan mentions having bad grades in Magic School in "Chosen, A New Chapter", though Potion Making was his best class. *Out of the members of the Chosen, Duncan is the one who is most often transformed into somethig else. He was temporarily turned into a Wendigo and magically reduced to a child though a spell. Gallery Child-duncan.jpg Duncan-magic-school.jpg Duncan2.png Duncan-paige-orb.jpg Blake-lost.png Duncan-main.jpg Appearances *Charmed Season 7, episode "The Bare Witch Project" *Chosen Series Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches